spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Countdown to Destruction
Countdown to Destruction is the eleventh episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It is the penultimate episode of the show. It aired on November 24th, 2015, the same night as The Magician, Superstar and his Assistant. Plot The first part of the finale that consists of... Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. November 11th, 2015 The Tardis lands in a snowy backfield of a base. Everyone gets coats on as they walk inside the base. "Oh, it's a base? I thought for it was an igloo that had other levels." SpongeBob describes the base. "You've been watching a bit too much TV. It doesn't happen like that. You just get a base which is either full or get an empty base with left overs." The Doctor corrects him as they find the base's occupants. "Hello, so who might you be?" "The people that currently own the base now." A person out of a potential five in the group. "Told you. It's either full or nothing in it. Stop thinking about the igloos that have secret lift compartments." The Doctor tells SpongeBob as SpongeBob shrugs it off. "But the people who were here are dead... research says it's been going on for months." The person tells him otherwise. "Now you've got him talking." Lilthena says as the camera zooms onto the Doctor's face to start the episode, "How many people here?" The Doctor inquires. "Excluding you three, just us five." The leader says. "Right, and you are?" The Doctor asks him. "Oh. My name is Richard Stuart. I'm the leader of this scavenger team. We have Barbara, Kyle, Sam and Trevor as the main co-stars. There was around 10 others from the base but they have mysteriously died." Richard says as he describes the team and dead people. "People don't mysteriously die. Unless a virus happens and this place isn't full of viruses." The Doctor says. "When did you arrive?" "About three months ago." Richard tells him. "The other team arrived here five years previous. The year now is 2015." "So, we need to find out what happened between November 2010 and November 2015." The Doctor says to everyone. "Is there any computers left?" "Yes. There's two. The one that someone has a log for and another for any Skype or personal usage." Richard explains as he points to the main one. The Doctor uses it as it is already logged on. The last log on the person's online journal was in late July 2015. "Three months" ago. "The last person who logged here. Logged here three months ago. When you guys arrived here." The Doctor says as he tells them. "So, they didn't all die before we came. This all comes more to a close than it should have." Richard evaluates, "So all of that was all a hoax, just to send us here. Who could do that?" "It doesn't seem to be more a person, but more a thing." The Doctor says. "Why are you saying a thing?" Richard inquires. "Because I don't think people would want to kill other people for a message. I think something is killing other people to message out for threats or that something wants supplies of human remains. And with my vast knowledge of nearly everything. It's really something else than what you're thinking of." The Doctor explains as he smiles at Lilithena and SpongeBob as Lilithena "does" know what he is doing and who he means by the something else but SpongeBob is a little lost on what he means. The Doctor, Lilithena and SpongeBob walk in a cold corridor with a flashlight. "So what are you thinking then?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor. "Well, he's thinking that there's a hidden base of a robotic army underneath us that killed the previous team." Lilithena explains to SpongeBob. "What kind of robotic army?" SpongeBob inquires. "The wrong, evil kind that will want you to become them. The Perfect Human." "Do they have a name?" SpongeBob asks as the Doctor stops. He looks at a steel mechanical arm left on the floor as he uses the Sonic Screwdriver to assess it as it scuttles away before Lilthena disappears. "Right. I was really hoping that they wouldn't be here. But it seems to be the choice I have to make. Lily?... Oh, where the hell has she gone now?!" The Doctor says. "Tell me, who are 'they'." SpongeBob asks him. "They're called Cybermen." The Doctor announces. Lilithena is dragged along by two Cybermen to a controller of sorts who is sitting on a throne. "THIS ONE IS NOT PROCESSED. TAKE THIS ONE TO BE UPGRADED?" A Cybermen inquires. "CORRECT. THIS ONE WILL BE PROCESSED." The Cyber Controller agrees. "It's insane. Inhuman!" Lilithena shouts at them. "WE ARE HUMAN POINT TWO. YOU ARE INCORRECT AND WILL BE PROCESSED TO OUR DESIGN." The Cyber Controller says as the episode ends on establishing shot of the Controller on his throne with two Cybermen guarding near him. TO. BE. CONTINUED. Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode